


Klance College Au

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Keith is a loner and his main focus on coming to college is to focus on his studies. He isn't interested in befriending anyone, not even his talkative/attractive roommate Lance who is sad. They eventually become friends and more than friends.





	1. First Meeting

Keith walked into his dorm room, partially relieved to find that his roommate hadn’t arrived yet. He would have preferred not to have a roommate, but a private room was too expensive, so he was stuck with one. He spent almost his entire time in high school as a loner, and he was not looking to change things. Friendships brought pain and judgment for being gay (at least in all of his experiences). He hoped that his roommate would respect that he wasn’t looking for friendship. In high school, he was shunned for being gay after he came out to his best friend and if his roommate ever found out about his sexuality…well, he couldn’t let himself think of the consequences. Keith just hoped whoever it was, wasn’t openly homophobic because then, they would have issues. He finally got a chance to meet his roommate when he brought in the last of his things.

Lance was in the middle of a conversation with someone when Keith walked back into the room. Lance stopped talking when he noticed Keith and smiled. “Hi! I’m Lance! You must be Keith! It’s nice to meet you!” 

Keith was startled by his overly enthusiastic and chatty roommate. “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

“This is my best friend Hunk and this is Shiro who is practically my brother. He’s also the RA on this floor so if you ever need anything, feel free to let him know,” Lance explained enthusiastically.

“Yeah, especially if Lance is driving you crazy. I will be happy to give you some space from him,” Shiro teased, smiling at Keith, who couldn’t help but smile. This whole ‘no making friends’ rule he had for himself was going to be a lot more difficult than he hoped. 

Lance appeared appalled. “Hey. I’m a great guy to be around…So Keith, do you need any help moving anything in because we will be happy to help.”

Keith shook his head. “Thank you for your offer, but I just brought in my last load.”

“Ok,” Lance replied with a smile. “Just thought I’d check.” 

Keith gave him a smile as a thanks and turned to the task of unpacking his belongings, the sound of his roommate chatting with his friends filling the room. Why did the universe have to torture him with a cute and chatty roommate? At least, he seemed like a good enough person to be able to get along with as roommates. He heard them enter and exit the room over the next ten minutes as they brought in Lance’s belongings. When they were finished, Hunk and Shiro said goodbye to Lance and turned to Keith.

“It was nice to meet you Keith. If you ever need anything, I’m down the hall,” Shiro told him politely. 

“Ok. Thank you,” Keith replied politely. “It was nice to meet you too.” 

“See you later Keith,” Lance’s friend Hunk told him as he left the room with Shiro, leaving Lance and Keith alone.

Lance turned to Keith nervously. “I guess we should have the roommate talk now so we can go ahead and get that awkwardness out of the way.” 

Keith agreed. “Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.” They sat on their beds, looking at each other. Both were visibly nervous. 

“I guess I can start,” Lance said, breaking the awkward silence. “I’m not a neat freak, but I think it would be great if we could have some cleanliness and organization in the areas that we share.” 

Keith nodded. “Sounds good to me. I’m not a messy guy so you don’t have to worry about that.” 

“Ok, good,” Lance said, nodding. “Sorry. I’m really nervous. I’ve been looking forward to coming here and meeting new people and meeting you. I hope I won’t screw it up. I can be a bit of a talkative person, but if you need me to I can shut up or leave the room.”

“I plan on focusing on my studies, but I usually wear headphones so you talking won’t bother me. Just try not to bother me while I’m studying unless it’s an emergency. I didn’t come to college to make friends or party,” Keith replied, hoping he didn’t come off as harsh as he sounded. 

“I promise not to be a bother,” Lance told him, doing his best to hide his sadness. “In terms of cleaning, we can draft a cleaning schedule so we can take turns cleaning.”

“Sounds fair,” Keith replied, sort of relieved that Lance had thought all of this out. They spent the next half hour discussing what living together would be like, so by the end of the conversation they were on the same page with one another. 

“Ok, well, now that we got all of that settled, I’ll leave you alone now,” Lance told Keith as he turned to unpack his things.

Keith felt a bit guilty for stating that he wasn’t interested in making friends. He could tell that Lance was hoping to befriend him because they were roommates but you didn’t have to become friends with someone just because you lived with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance talks to his friends.

“I’ll see you later Keith,” Lance said politely as he left the room, once he was done unpacking. 

“See you later,” Keith responded guiltily. He probably shouldn’t have said he didn’t wasn’t interested in making friends. He didn’t mean to make Lance feel uncomfortable enough to leave the room if that’s why he was leaving. Keith sighed and decided to distract himself by taking a shower because he needed one.

Lance knocked on Shiro’s door. Shiro answered the door with a frown. “I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon.” 

“Shiro, I think he hates me,” Lance said dramatically falling on Shiro’s bed. 

Shiro raised an eyebrow, used to Lance’s dramatics. “Keith? How would you know? You’ve barely spent any time with him.”

“He said he’s not interested in making friends,” Lance frowned. “Things are going to be awkward now.”

“Don’t be so overdramatic. Did he say he didn’t want to be your friend?”

“No, not me specifically,” Lance mumbled as there was a knock on the door. Shiro opened it with a smile.

“Hey babe. You all moved in,” Shiro asked, letting Adam into his room. 

“Yep,” Adam replied, kissing Shiro before spotting Lance on Shiro’s bed. “What’s with the drama queen?”

Lance sat up, offended, as a blush spread across his cheeks. “Hey! Not nice!”

Shiro chuckled and explained Lance’s dilemma to his boyfriend. “I think he’s being ridiculous. Maybe it just takes Keith some time to warm up to people. Give him a chance. If things get too awkward, you can come in here,” Shiro told Lance.

“Unless Shiro is busy,” Adam said looking at his boyfriend. 

“Right. Unless I’m busy,” Shiro said with a laugh. “In seriousness, just be patient Lance. Maybe in time, he will change his mind. Why don’t you go back and try to get to know him?”

“I don’t want to,” Lance whined. “I don’t want to bother him.”

“You can’t hide out in here forever,” Shiro told him. 

“I know,” Lance said with a sigh. “I think I’m going to go hang out with Hunk at his place. I’ll see the two of you later.” 

“Hey Lance, living with someone takes some getting used to,” Adam said gently. “Remember that. Be patient. Sometimes people say or act like they don’t want to make friends because they’ve been hurt before and don’t want to get hurt again.” 

“Yeah,” Lance sighed. “I’ll keep that in mind. See the two of you later.” 

“Bye,” Shiro and Adam said as Lance left. 

“Now, how about a shower before we go out,” Shiro suggested looking at Adam. “I feel gross after helping people move in.” 

“I think that wouldn’t be a bad idea,” Adam said smiling as Shiro led him into his shower.

Hunk was surprised to see Lance. “I thought you’d be bonding with your roommate.” 

“My roommate doesn’t want to bond with anyone,” Lance said sadly as he told Hunk about what Keith said.

“I’m sorry. Just try to give things some time. You can’t expect to instantly bond with someone you just moved in with. Maybe he has some baggage from his past that makes him want to keep to himself? It’s possible,” Hunk told him. “Be patient. I know that’s not something you’re skilled at.”

Lance laughed sarcastically. “Very funny…You’re right though I suppose. I’m sure I can get him to want to be friends with me. I’m a friendly person.”

“You are…Would you like to play video games a while before going back to your dorm?”

“Sure,” Lance replied with a smile. “Can we order a pizza too? I’m hungry.”

“Of course.” 

Lance reluctantly went back to his dorm after 10:00. Luckily when he walked in he found Keith asleep so at least he didn’t have to deal with awkwardness of trying to not talk to him.


	3. Awkwardness-Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's version of the next few weeks with Lance.

When Keith woke up, Lance was already fully dressed and about to head out the door. 

“Hope you have a good day Keith,” Lance said with a smile, just before he left.

“You too,” Keith said, though Lance was already out the door before he could hear the words. Keith tried to make himself believe he was in a rush to get to his 8 am class. He would have to talk to him later and explain things. Not everything, but some things. However, Keith barely had a chance to see Lance which was odd considering they were roommates. Over the next few weeks, their paths rarely crossed and Keith was starting to be driven crazy by his lack of chance to talk to him. Lance rarely returned to their room until Keith was already asleep, though he was always polite in greeting him in the morning and during the few brief moments that they did see each other. Keith was tired of it so he feigned sleep one night in order to confront Lance. 

“Can I talk to you,” Keith said, startling Lance who was obviously not expecting him to be awake.

“Keith,” Lance squeaked. “Oh my gosh. Did I wake you up? I am so sorry! Please don’t be mad at me. I told you I wasn’t going to bother you and I’ve been trying not to.”

Keith ignored the warm feelings he felt about Lance’s rambling and consideration for him. “Hey, it’s fine. You didn’t bother me. I was only pretending to be asleep.” 

Lance’s face turned red. “Oh. Why?”

“Look, I’m sorry about what I said to you when we met. I didn’t mean I didn’t want to be friends with you, if that’s what you think. I don’t want to get into my past, but I’m used to being alone and not having friends.”

“Why didn’t you sign up for a private room then,” Lance asked softly, relaxing slightly.

“I couldn’t afford it,” Keith said honestly. “I hope you don’t feel like you can’t be in the room with me.”

Lance blushed. “I may stay out until I know you’re asleep because I’m afraid of bothering you.”

Keith smirked. “Really? I had no idea.”

Whatever awkwardness that had been between them, vanished as they shared a laugh. “Oh ok.”

“I would like to try to start over? Maybe we can be friends and do stuff together. I don’t study 24/7. I’m also sorry for all the awkwardness. I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Keith told Lance sincerely. 

Lance grinned. “I would love to be friends! It’s not all your fault for the awkwardness either. I have been trying to keep my distance from you because I don’t know how to not talk to someone. I’m sorry too.” 

Keith felt relieved. “If you don’t have any lunch plans for tomorrow would you like to have lunch?” 

“I’d love to,” Lance beamed. “Would you want to meet in the union around 12?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Keith said, allowing himself to feel excited. Over the past few weeks, he realized, being a loner could get him through high school, but he can’t get by the rest of his life being alone.

Lance grinned. “Awesome…I’m going to get ready for bed now because I’m exhausted, but Keith, thanks for talking to me.”

Keith smiled softly at Lance’s shyness. “Thanks for being patient with me.” 

“Anytime.” Lance felt happier as he got ready for bed.

Keith fell asleep for real, feeling happier than he had felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be how Lance handled the past few weeks


	4. awkwardness-Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's handling of the past few weeks

Lance did his best to try to avoid the room when he knew Keith was around over the next few weeks. He didn’t want to bother Keith because he didn’t know how to not talk to someone. He politely kept his distance from Keith which meant spending more time with Shiro, Hunk, and Adam. 

“How can you complain things are awkward if you keep avoiding him,” Shiro asked as Lance joined him and Adam for a pizza night in Shiro’s room. Lance was speechless for once. 

“Yeah, you find other places to spend your time so you don’t have to go back to your room and you don’t go back to your room until you need to,” Adam told him. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to bother him,” Lance muttered.

Shiro and Adam exchanged a knowing look. “Is this bothering you because you might have a crush on him and you’re upset that he doesn’t want anything besides a roommate relationship with you,” Adam asked.

Lance hated himself for blushing. “I’m not interested in a relationship right now. I had my heart broken a few months ago…Besides, I could never date anyone with a horrible mullet.”

Adam and Shiro shared a laugh and realized Lance didn't deny having a crush on Keith. “Sure... You’re not going to fix anything though unless you stop avoiding him,” Shiro told him.

“I know, I know,” Lance mumbled. “I hate it when you’re right.” 

“Funny, so does Adam,” Shiro said smiling at his boyfriend who laughed softly. 

“But I love you,” Adam said, kissing Shiro softly.

Lance recognized the look that they were giving each other and quickly excused himself out of the room. He didn’t think they heard him leave because they were looking at each other as if they were the only people around. Reluctantly he went into the library where he worked on assignments that weren’t due for weeks. His parents would be proud of him for doing work early. Once he got to the point of pure exhaustion, he headed back to his room. It was late enough for Keith to already be asleep. However, Keith was not asleep as he had thought. 

“Can I talk to you,” Keith said, startling Lance.

“Keith,” Lance squeaked. “Oh my gosh. Did I wake you up? I am so sorry! Please don’t be mad at me. I told you I wasn’t going to bother you and I’ve been trying not to.” Lance felt his face heat up and he couldn’t help but wonder if Keith was mad at him.

“Hey, it’s fine. You didn’t bother me. I was only pretending to be asleep.”

“Oh. Why?”  
“Look, I’m sorry about what I said to you when we met. I didn’t mean I didn’t want to be friends with you, if that’s what you think. I don’t want to get into my past, but I’m used to being alone and not having friends.” Keith looked at Lance with such a sad look that Lance’s heart broke a little at the sight.

“Why didn’t you sign up for a private room then,” Lance asked softly, relaxing slightly because he hadn’t done anything to offend Keith.  
“I couldn’t afford it,” Keith said honestly. “I hope you don’t feel like you can’t be in the room with me.”

Lance blushed. “I may stay out until I know you’re asleep because I’m afraid of bothering you.”

Keith smirked. “Really? I had no idea.”

Whatever awkwardness that had been between them, vanished as they shared a laugh. “Oh ok.”

“I would like to try to start over? Maybe we can be friends and do stuff together. I don’t study 24/7. I’m also sorry for all the awkwardness. I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Keith told Lance sincerely.

Lance grinned and his heart warmed at the thought of being friends with Keith. “I would love to be friends! It’s not all your fault for the awkwardness either. I have been trying to keep my distance from you because I don’t know how to not talk to someone. I’m sorry too.”  
“If you don’t have any lunch plans for tomorrow would you like to have lunch?”

“I’d love to,” Lance beamed. “Would you want to meet in the union around 12?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Keith replied with a grin.

“Awesome…I’m going to get ready for bed now because I’m exhausted, but Keith, thanks for talking to me,” Lance told Keith shyly. 

“Thanks for being patient with me.”

“Anytime.” Lance felt happier and lighter as he got ready for bed quietly. Things had taken an unexpected turn for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: lunch together


	5. Bonding over Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Takashi plan a romantic weekend and Lance bonds with Keith over lunch

When Lance woke up, he wondered if the might before had been a dream. Had he and Keith actually talked about being friends? He saw Keith was awake and looking at him as he grabbed his backpack. 

“Hey,” Keith said quietly. 

“Hey,” Lance replied, trying to ignore how cute Keith was when he was half awake. “Are we still on for lunch?”

“Yep,” Keith replied with a smile. 

Lance grinned through his relief. “Great, I’ll see you then. Have a good morning!” 

“You too,” Keith said. “I am so glad that I don’t have an 8 am class.” 

Lance laughed as he opened the door to leave. “Lucky you. See you later!”

“Can’t wait,” Keith said as Lance was closing the door. 

Lance decided to stop by Shiro’s room since he had a few minutes to spare. 

Adam whined into Shiro’s chest, upset at being woken up. “Babe, if that is Lance I may kill him.” 

Shiro smiled and sympathized with his boyfriend as he kissed the top of Adam’s head before getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants. “I agree with you. But it might not be.” 

Adam gave him a look that Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle at as he went to open the door. Sure enough, Lance was standing there.

“Lance, it’s 7:30 in the morning,” Shiro scowled as Lance pushed his way in. 

“Keith and I talked last night,” Lance said dramatically collapsing in a nearby chair as Shiro went to lay back down beside Adam who curled back up against him. 

“How did that go,” Shiro asked sleepily as he ran his fingers through Adam’s hair, as a way of apologizing to him for Lance.

“We’re having lunch together today. What if something goes wrong?” Lance was really freaking out. 

Shiro sighed and reminded him to take a breath. “Oh and don’t you have a class to go to?”

Lance looked at his cell phone to check the time. “I have a few more minutes.” Lance spent those next few minutes rambling about Keith and his stupid mullet and stupid pretty eyes. Unfortunately for him, Shiro had fallen back asleep shortly after Adam did. Lance sighed and went to his class reluctantly. Twenty minutes later, Shiro’s alarm went off. He turned it off and looked at Adam who yawned. 

“Babe, you know what? I owe you another apology. I wish I had said no to the RA job in order to have an apartment off campus with you,” Shiro told Adam who smiled.

“Hey, it’s alright. You get paid to do this. Maybe later,” Adam said with a smile. 

“No maybe. You and I are going to live together,” Shiro promised. “I want that.” 

“So do I,” Adam said softly. 

Shiro moved on top of Adam, kissing him deeply. “Sorry about Lance.” 

“It’s alright,” Adam replied. “I know what it’s like to have a roommate who isn’t very talkative to you. That’s how I met you.” 

“Rooming with you was the best six semesters of college though I'm sorry it came at the cost of you having to move out of a room you had with a crappy roommate,” Shiro replied with a fond smile. “I wish you could have roomed with me again this semester, but…”

“I get it,” Adam replied with a grin. “And I chose to sleep here last night so I can’t complain about Lance waking me up.”

“Sure you can because I am,” Shiro said kissing his lover. “I love you. Do you have any plans this weekend?” Shiro placed kisses all over Adam’s body.

“Not that I can think of. Why? Do you have something in mind,” Adam asked, hopeful. 

“I think I can come up with something if you are free,” Shiro said. “A weekend getaway perhaps? At a bed and breakfast? No phone calls or texts with anyone. Just a lot of alone time with me? And maybe some chocolate.” Shiro looked at Adam with warm eyes.

“That’s not the worst suggestion I’ve heard,” Adam said, eyes dancing with excitement. “I think I could be free for that.” 

Shiro laughed. “Ok. I’ll take care of everything then.” 

“Do we have to get up,” Adam asked with a frown.

“Well, we do have a 9:00 class,” Shiro reminded him as he placed kisses on his forehead. 

“You’re making me not want to get up,” Adam said moaning. 

Shiro chuckled and suddenly got out of bed. “Come on love. Let’s get dressed.” 

Adam whined at the loss of Shiro. “You’re going to be the death of me Takashi.”

Shiro chuckled softly. “I hope that’s not true because I want you in my life for a very long time.” He pulled Adam in for a kiss when Adam reluctantly got out of bed. “Forever even.”

Adam smiled. “Sounds like we’re on the same page.”

“But seriously babe, I will plan us a weekend at a nice B&B if you want,” Shiro said as he began to get dressed. "I've been thinking about that for a few days. And not just so we can get away from Lance either. Though that will be a huge perk."

“I would love that,” Adam told him with a soft smile.

“Good. I’ll take care of all of the details,” Shiro said kissing Adam once more before they rushed to get ready for their class.

 

Lance was done with his classes at 10:50 so he had time to kill before meeting Keith for lunch. He went to his room and tried to calm himself down so he wasn’t a nervous wreck when meeting Keith. Unfortunately, he was still nervous when he went to the union to meet Keith. When he met up with Keith, he saw that he was also nervous. After buying lunch, they sat in a quiet corner on the third floor of the union.

“This shouldn’t be awkward because we live together,” Keith said after a few minutes of awkward silence passed. 

Lance laughed. “Not really. I mean our stuff lives together and we sleep together but we haven’t really lived together because I’ve stayed out of the room when I knew you would be in there for the most part because I didn’t want to bother you, as I have already said.” 

Keith smiled as Lance blushed. “Hey, it’s not a bother. I’m sorry again. I’m used to being alone.”

“Well, you don’t have to be alone anymore. We can be friends and I can introduce you to Hunk, Shiro and Adam. I mean you’ve already met Shiro and Hunk but I don’t know if you remember that or not because that was a while ago. But you haven’t met Adam yet. Adam is really cool. He’s Shiro’s boyfriend and I think he’s quite annoyed with me actually because I interrupted a lot of their alone time together trying to avoid being in the room with you,” Lance said, blushing.

“Boyfriend,” Keith asked.

“Yeah. You don’t have a problem with gay people do you,” Lance asked with a raised eyebrow. “Because if you do, then we are going to have issues.”

“No,” Keith said quickly. “I don’t have a problem with gay people…I’ve just never met anyone else who was gay. I am the only person where I'm from. At least the only out gay person." 

Lance’s eyes softened as he realized why Keith was lonely. “Oh. I’m sorry Keith.”

“I didn’t want you to know because I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable living with someone who was gay,” Keith said shyly. 

Lance smiled warmly at him. “No. Even if I wasn’t bisexual, I wouldn’t feel uncomfortable living with someone who is gay.” 

Keith smiled and felt comfortable with Lance now that his biggest secret was out and Lance wasn’t uncomfortable. “Good. I’m happy to hear that.”

“You know, Shiro is the president of the LGBT club on campus. That’s one place I’ve been going to every week. You’re more than welcome to come to the meetings and meet other LGBT people. You don’t have to though! I don’t want to pressure you or anything. I just thought I’d make the offer,” Lance rambled. 

Keith laughed softly. “Hey, I’ll think about it. And I would love to meet your friends sometime but not right now. I don’t want to feel overwhelmed.”

“Ok,” Lance told him softly. “Hey Keith?”

“Yeah,” Keith asked softly.

“Thanks for telling me about you being gay. I promise I won’t tell anyone,” Lance said shyly. 

Keith smiled. “Well, I don’t know if I would have if you hadn’t mentioned you had gay friends, but I’m glad that you did.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, when did you realize you were gay,” Lance asked quietly. 

“When I started high school I realized that I had started developing more than friendly feelings for my best friend. I decided to tell him that I was gay and that I had feelings for him. I don’t know why, but I felt the need to be completely honest with him. I regretted that decision when he told everyone in the whole school about my sexuality. No one wanted to be friends with me after that. I closed myself off to the idea of ever having friends. At least until I got here and saw how sad you looked when I said that I wasn’t here for friends.” Keith smiled at Lance. “I also realized I couldn’t go through life alone either. Eventually, I would have to open myself to having friends and why not now?”

“Good. I will be the absolute best friend you could ever ask for,” Lance told Keith with a grin. “I’ll try to be at least.”

Keith smiled. “So tell me more about you? I didn’t have much of an interesting life. I spent more time in books than with anyone and growing up it was just me and my mom and she was always working…I’ve seen the pictures you’ve put up in your room and you look like you come from a big family.” 

“Yeah,” Lance said lighting up as he told Keith about his large family. “I’d love for you to meet them sometime if that is something you would want to do. Not before you’re ready of course.” 

“Sounds like a plan for someday,” Keith grinned. “If your family is anything like you, I’m sure that I’d like them. Were they cool about your sexuality? When did you realize you liked guys and girls?”

Lance laughed. “They were cool with it surprisingly. And when I realized I liked guys is embarrassing.”

“Oh,” Keith asked curiously.

Lance chuckled. “Ok. I’ll tell you but you can’t laugh at me.”

“I’ll do my best not to,” Keith promised.

“I realized I liked guys when I watched Revenge of the Sith and found myself turned on by Anakin and Obi Wan as well as Padme.”

“Who are they?”

Lance stared at Keith in disbelief. “Have you ever seen Star Wars?”

Keith shook his head. “No. I don’t know much about it to be honest.” 

Lance’s eyes widened. “What? That’s crazy! If you would be interested I could, we could have a marathon this weekend if you would like.” 

“I’d love that,” Keith told Lance softly. 

“Awesome,” Lance said excitedly. “Do you know anything about Star Wars?”

Keith shook his head. “I only know there’s this dark guy in a mask and a small green troll looking dude but that’s about it. I don’t recall names or anything. I grew up with my mom and lots of cartoons.”

“Well, I can introduce you to a lot of pop culture goodness if that’s ok,” Lance said eyes sparkling with excitement. 

Keith found himself nodding and knew that he would do and watch anything Lance suggested. “Sounds like a fun weekend.”

“It will be,” Lance promised. “Do you like pizza?”

“Of course,” Keith laughed.

“What’s your favorite junk food? Because we could eat nothing but junk all weekend and binge some of the best movies ever made…Well, not really but they’re still amazing movies.”

They spent a couple hours talking about their favorite food, movies, and a variety of other things. “I can’t believe that we wasted a few weeks not talking,” Keith said as they made their way back to their room. “I feel like such an idiot. More so than before. You’re an incredible guy Lance.”

“So are you Keith. I feel like I understand you better now. Thanks for opening up to me. I’m glad we can be friends now,” Lance said as they entered their room. 

“Me too,” Keith replied with a smile, ignoring the fluttering in his heart. He could not get a crush on Lance.


	6. Lance and Keith Bond

Lance was excited about how he was going to spend the weekend with Keith watching Star Wars. When he told Shiro and Adam about their plans for the weekend after the LGBT meeting Thursday night, they were excited for him.

“You know, you remind me of how I felt when I was getting to know my new roommate when he moved in with me three years ago,” Shiro told Lance with a smug look on his face. 

“This situation is different from yours, because I am not falling for Keith,” Lance said, unable to stop the blush on his face. “I don’t want to get into a relationship anytime soon and especially not with the guy I have to share a room with…I can’t…We just started becoming friends. I don’t want to ruin anything with more so I have to keep my head in the ‘view Keith as only a friend’ zone. And I’m sure he wouldn’t want to date anyone, especially me, if he was into guys, not that I want to date anyone either.” 

“Lance, anyone would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend, when you are ready,” Adam told him with a smile.

“Thanks. For now, I am excited to have Keith as a friend and I can’t wait to introduce him to star wars for the first time this weekend. Can you believe he’s never seen Star Wars,” Lance said, offended.

“Yes. Believe it or not, not everyone has seen Star Wars. I’m glad that the two of you are going to watch those movies this weekend and are getting along because we won’t be around for you to bother,” Shiro said looking at Adam with a soft smile. 

“Why not,” Lance asked curiously. “Not that I would bother you anyway, but I’m curious as to why you won’t be around.”

“It’s our three year anniversary. Well, the three year anniversary of the day we met. I wanted to do something special so I’m taking him away for the weekend,” Shiro said, kissing Adam’s cheek. “And our phones will be off so if you have issues, you’ll have to find someone else to drive crazy.”

Lance smiled. “I am sorry about the past few weeks. It’s been hard on me and I’m grateful that you both have been there for me. I won’t drive the two of you crazy as often now that Keith and I are friends.”

“I’ll admit that while it was frustrating sometimes because I wanted some time alone with my boyfriend, but I understand not having a talkative roommate. At least you didn’t have to move out,” Adam said, forcing a smile. Despite the fact it led to him meeting Shiro, it was a painful memory. Shiro kissed the top of Adam’s head. 

Lance sighed. “Yeah. I am pretty happy about that too because I don’t think I would have been in the mood to move again. I’m also lucky my roommate is ok with my sexuality. I didn’t mean to tell him but it came out naturally and he was cool about it.”

“That’s great Lance,” Shiro said happily. 

“Yeah,” Lance grinned. “That was a huge relief. He would like to get to know you guys sometime. Not now but sometime if that’s ok with you.”

“I would love to get to know Keith sometime,” Shiro said grinning.

“Me too,” Adam said. 

“Good. Just don’t embarrass me when you do meet him.”

“Would we ever,” Shiro asked sharing a smirk with Adam.

“Yes you would. Just wait a while before you embarrass me in front of him.” Lance looked at Shiro with such sad eyes that he had to agree.

“But only for a while. Once Keith becomes a more permanent member of this family, I will divulge all your embarrassing stories.”

Lance scowled but thanked him. “I should go. If I don’t see you before you leave tomorrow, then have a good weekend.” 

“Don’t worry, we will,” Shiro said kissing Adam. 

Lance greeted Keith with a tired smile when he entered their room.

Keith took his headphones off. “Hey Lance. How was the meeting?”

“Want some cookies,” Lance asked, holding the box in front of Keith who took it from him. “It was fine.”

“You seem sort of down. Did something happen,” Keith asked seeing the sadness that Lance was trying to conceal. 

“What? No,” Lance said with a laugh Keith could tell was forced. 

“Lance. I know we’ve only had an open and friendly relationship with one another for a few days, but I have always been good at reading people when they’re upset. Sit and eat some cookies with me,” Keith said, closing his books and putting them on the desk so Lance could sit beside him on the bed. Lance hesitated before doing so.

“What happened,” Keith asked softly handing Lance a cookie. 

“Don’t want to bother you with it. I was just going to take a shower and go to bed,” Lance mumbled. 

“Hey, you’re not bothering me,” Keith said putting a hand on Lance’s shoulder, briefly giving it a comforting squeeze. “I’m here for you.” 

Lance caved at the comforting gesture. “Before the meeting I overheard some people talking about how guys who say they’re bisexual only use that label because they’re too afraid to admit they’re gay. That really bothered me. I have dated guys and girls and am attracted to both…My ex-girlfriend broke up with me just before graduation because she found out I was bisexual, which I know is good because I don’t want to be with someone who doesn’t accept me, but that experience was still heartbreaking for me.”

“Of course,” Keith said quietly. “Just so you know, you deserve someone better than whoever she was. If she or anyone doesn’t want to date you because of your sexuality, then that’s their loss.”

Lance smiled softly at his roommate. “Hey, out of curiosity, would you ever date a bisexual guy?”

Keith blushed. “Well, why not? I have no reason not to.”

Lance smiled at him before deciding to rest his head on Keith’s shoulder. At first, Keith tensed up but then relaxed. “You’re a great guy Keith.” 

“So are you Lance.” They finished the rest of the cookies in a comfortable silence. “Do you want me to beat them up for you? I can totally do that if you want.”

Lance sat up laughing. “No. I appreciate the offer, but violence is never the answer.”

“Good point,” Keith said with a smile. 

“I’m pathetic huh? You went through so much worse,” Lance spoke after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

“You’re not pathetic Lance. Don’t think that. If something upsets you then you’re not pathetic for it, ok?”

Lance nodded. “Ok…I think I’m going to take a shower now. Thanks Keith. I feel better.” 

“Good. Glad I can help. If you ever need a shoulder to lean on, mine are pretty good, don’t you think,” Keith asked with a smile.

Lance chuckled and stood up, stretching. “Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks.” As Lance took a shower, he tried to ignore the happiness he felt when he heard Keith say he had no reason to not date a guy who was bisexual. In the past, he had talked to a guy who was gay and when he said he was bi, their conversation quickly ended. At least he had a possible shot at being with Keith…but no. He couldn’t date his roommate. Things may have worked out fine for Shiro and Adam, but they were different. They were perfect for each other...Lance would just have to do his best not to think about Keith in a romantic way, as difficult as that would be. 

Friday evening after dinner with Keith, Lance and Keith went to the grocery store to stock up on snacks and food for the weekend so they wouldn’t have to leave their room. 

“Do you think we have enough food now,” Keith asked Lance sarcastically. 

Lance chuckled at the amount of food in their basket. “I think so now.” When they got in line to check out, Keith was ready to pay for half like they agreed upon, only to have Lance refuse his money. “Nope. I’ve decided to pay for all of this.”

“Lance,” Keith said shocked. 

“It’s no big deal, ok,” Lance said, paying. “Really.” 

“Fine. But I’m going to pay for the pizza tomorrow,” Keith said.

Lance grinned at him. “Ok. Deal.” 

Keith shook his head, ignoring the fluttering in his heart that was because of his stubborn and kind roommate, Lance. They made it back to their room with all the snacks and settled in to watch a movie that Keith loved and Lance hadn’t seen because he thought it was stupid. They got comfortable beside each other surrounded by snacks. 

“Ok, that wasn’t that bad of a movie,” Lance admitted when the movie was over.

Keith gave him a smug look. “Told you so.” 

Lance chuckled and they decided to watch another movie before calling it a night. “I can’t wait to watch star wars with you tomorrow. I really hope you like it.” 

Despite the darkness, Keith hid his smile under his blanket. “I’m sure I will.” 

 

By 9:30 in the morning, they were watching A New Hope while drinking coffee. Lance had explained to Keith that as someone who knew nothing about Star Wars the correct viewing order would be the original trilogy followed by the prequels instead of vice versa. Keith shrugged, but Lance told him, he would understand once they watched all of them.

“I’ll do my best to answer any questions you have after the movie and some I probably won’t answer until we watch all six of them,” Lance said as he started the movie. 

Keith nodded and was completely fascinated by the movie that he completely forgot about his surroundings. He definitely was so absorbed in the movie that he didn’t notice Lance constantly staring at him to view his reactions. 

“So, what did you think,” Lance asked Keith as he switched dvds from ANH to Empire Strikes Back.

“I need to know what happens next,” Keith said looking at him. Lance made a zipping gesture in front of his lips. 

“Patience my friend. Do you want to go ahead and order the pizza so we won’t be interrupted during this one?” 

Keith nodded. “Good idea.” They discussed toppings they wanted before Keith ordered the pizza. “And this is on me since you rudely insisted on paying for all the snacks, though I thought we agreed to split the price.” 

Lance chuckled. “Hey. I was being nice.”  
Keith’s eyes danced with amusement. “You are really nice.” After ordering their pizza, Keith turned to Lance. “So what happens in Empire?”

“You’ll have to wait and find out,” Lance teased.

Keith sighed. “No hint?”

“Fine. I’ll give you a hint. There are a few characters introduced,” Lance teased.

Keith scowled and playfully nudged Lance with his shoulder. “That’s helpful.”

Lance laughed at the scowl Keith was giving him. “Ok. I’ll give you a real hint. There’s a tiny bit of romance and a massive shock.” 

“Maybe I should just look it up on my phone since you're not giving me anything big,” Keith joked as he reached for his phone. 

Lance grabbed his hand to prevent himself from reaching his phone. “You can’t. You would be so mad if you spoiled it for yourself. Trust me.” 

Keith blushed as he felt Lance’s hand in his. It felt right in his hand. “Ok…I was just kidding. You should have seen the look on your face.”

Lance chuckled, feeling embarrassed. “You don’t want to ruin the ending to this movie. You’ll see why.”

It wasn’t until Keith’s phone rang that they quickly let go of the other’s hand. “Pizza’s here. I’ll go get it,” Keith said, relieved to have a moment to leave the room. A few minutes later, Keith returned with the pizza.

“Thanks for lunch,” Lance said as Keith returned and sat beside him again.

“Thanks for all the snacks,” Keith replied, smiling at Lance.

“Ok, enough talk. It’s time to watch Episode 5.” 

Once again, Keith was absolutely blown away by the movie. Lance kept glancing over at Keith as they watched the movie. Unfortunately, during all those glances, he had an even more difficult time preventing himself from falling for him. Fortunately, Keith didn’t notice his staring. 

“VADER IS LUKE’S FATHER?” 

Lance smiled as Keith looked at him shocked. “Yeah…” When the movie was over, Keith bombarded him with questions as he switched the dvd from Empire to Jedi. Lance chuckled. “Patience my friend.” When they were finished with Return of the Jedi, Lance turned to look at Keith. “Thoughts?”

“It was amazing. I’m ready for The Phantom Menace now,” Keith said, making Lance laugh.

“Alright. The prequels are actually my favorite movies. Don’t let anyone try to tell you that they’re bad because they’re not. I love the prequels for a variety of reasons but mainly because I’m fascinated by the Jedi. You’ll see. My favorite character is Obi Wan.”

“One of your crushes,” Keith teased as Lance sat down beside Keith again. Lance blushed. 

“Hey. Ewan McGregor is a fine actor, thank you very much.” 

“I’ll give you that. I’ve seen a few of his movies. I’m definitely a fan of his,” Keith told Lance with a soft smile that Lance returned.

“Same here.” 

They spent the rest of the day finishing the prequels, eating their snacks, and having leftover pizza for dinner. When they finished Revenge of the Sith, Lance saw Keith was a little teary eyed. 

“Ok. That was the best of them all, even though it was the saddest,” Keith said looking at Lance. 

“Yeah,” Lance agreed sadly. “So are you happy that I exposed you to a whole new world?”

“Yeah,” Keith replied. “Thanks. I think today was one of the best days of my life. I haven’t had a day like this in a really long time.” 

“Can I hug you,” Lance asked, a tiny blush appearing on his face. Keith laughed and told him that he could. Lance hugged Keith tightly. “We should do this again sometime.”

“What? Hug,” Keith asked with a laugh.

Lance’s blush deepened. “No. I mean I don’t know about that, but I mean movie days. I know studying is important to you and all, but maybe once in a while we can do this?”

Keith nodded and broke away from the hug to look at Lance. “We’ll definitely do this again. I think I can have one day a week where I don’t do any studying.” Lance grinned and began to clean up with Keith’s help. As they got ready for bed, Keith turned to Lance. “So Lance, what are we doing tomorrow?”

Lance looked at him curiously and laughed. “Well, there is a Star Wars tv show called The Clone Wars that we could watch. If you’re not sick of Star Wars. We won’t be able to finish it but we could start it. Unless you wanted to do something.”

“Nope. There wasn’t anything specific I wanted to do. I think that sounds lovely.” They spent their Sunday binge-watching the clone wars and talking. Not once did it cross Lance’s mind to talk to or message Shiro, Adam, or Hunk because he was so busy enjoying bonding time with his roommate. The time spent with Keith watching Star Wars definitely helped them grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Heavy Adashi/Shadam content


	7. Chapter 7

“This is too much Takashi,” Adam said once they entered their extravagant hotel room. 

“Don’t,” Shiro responded, kissing Adam’s forehead. “I’ve been thinking for a while how to celebrate us and I’ve been saving up for it. Just shush.”

“But-,” Adam tried to protest but was hushed by Shiro’s lips on his. 

“No,” Shiro told him between kisses. “I’ve been planning this for a lot longer than I’ve let you believe because I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, it gives me a chance to live with you alone for a couple days.” 

“I love you,” Adam said pulling Shiro onto the bed with him. Shiro laughed and made love to his boyfriend. 

“So is this what we’re going to do all weekend,” Adam asked Shiro running a hand lazily up and down Shiro’s chest. “Because I don’t hate the idea of it.” 

“If that’s what you want,” Shiro replied kissing the top of Adam’s head. “I can’t believe I got lucky with you.”

Adam chuckled. “We’ve been together for a long time Takashi. You can get lucky with me anytime.”

Shiro laughed. “That’s not exactly what I meant. I meant I can’t believe I got lucky with having you in my life.” 

“Lucky for me your originally assigned roommate left you to live in the frat dorms,” Adam said with a smile.

“And lucky for both of us that I had a hard time finding a new one and that you needed a new roommate,” Shiro told him.

“I hated having to move out but I wasn’t going to stay in a room where I was uncomfortable because of a homophobe. That would have made for a very miserable first semester of college,” Adam replied with a sigh. “But things worked out the way they were supposed to. Though when I moved in with you, I had no idea that we would end up…well, here. Tangled up together and madly in love.” 

Shiro smiled. “I didn’t expect all this either. Sure, I thought you were the sexiest guy I had ever seen, but I had no idea that we would end up together. I didn’t know if it would be smart because we lived together, but I’m glad I took the chance and kissed you on Halloween.”

Adam chuckled lightly. “Me too babe. It’s cool that we can say our anniversary is on Halloween.” 

“Remember we were supposed to go to that party but we never did,” Shiro laughed. 

Adam smiled and kissed Shiro’s chest. “I don’t regret it, though it was a shame we both got dressed up only to take off each others clothes and spend the rest of the night in bed.” 

Shiro laughed loudly. “Yeah, but it was more fun than some lame party.” 

“Yeah,” Adam replied with a soft smile. He sat up to look at Shiro. “I think we should get married on Halloween…if we ever do I mean.” 

Shiro smiled and pulled Adam in for a kiss. “I like that suggestion. A Halloween wedding? Imagine how wicked it could be.” 

“Not as wicked as my groom would be,” Adam teased Shiro who laughed. 

“True,” Shiro said smiling fondly at Adam. “I love you Adam.”

“Love you too Takashi,” Adam whispered before kissing Shiro passionately. An idea began to form in Adam’s head as they made out. He smiled and rested his forehead against Shiro’s. For most of the weekend they were in bed, tangled up together, ordering room service when they were hungry. By the time Sunday afternoon rolled around, neither wanted to leave.

“But thanks for a couple days away babe. It was nice,” Adam told Shiro with a shy smile.

Shiro pushed Adam up against his car gently to kiss him for a few moments. “It was perfect. I feel refreshed. Why did I sign up to be an RA again?”

“Because you were asked to and it was a paying job,” Adam reminded him as he got into the car. 

“Right,” Shiro said with a sigh. “That’s why. I hate it.”

“I know babe,” Adam told him softly. “But like we discussed, we’re going to start looking for apartments off campus next weekend.”

“I know. I look forward to that,” Shiro responded with a smile and a kiss before starting the car and driving back towards campus.

“Takashi, thanks for one of the best weekends ever,” Adam said once they arrived back at campus.

“It was my pleasure,” Shiro told him softly. “I enjoyed it too…So are you going to spend the night again or go back to your roommate?”

Adam chuckled and pretended to think. “I don’t know. You’d think after so much time together I’d be sick of you but I’m surprisingly not.”

Shiro laughed and playfully nudged Adam’s shoulder as they walked to Shiro’s room dropping their luggage just inside the door. “I wonder how Lance and Keith’s weekend went,” Shiro said as he collapsed on his bed. Adam laid beside him.

“Me too. I hope it went well,” Adam said letting one hand rest on Shiro’s side.

“But we’re not going to find out until tomorrow because you’re all mine for the rest of the day,” Shiro said pulling Adam in for a sweet kiss. They enjoyed one last night with only each other as company before the hectic start of a new week of school.


	8. Bonding Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a bonding moment with Adam and Shiro after being locked out of his room

Lance didn’t have a chance to catch up with Shiro until Monday afternoon, once he parted ways with Keith after lunch who had to go to the library to work on a paper.

“So how was your weekend with Keith,” Shiro asked Lance curiously sitting back down after letting Lance into his room.

Lance grinned as he told Shiro about everything that happened with Keith. “And if I can be completely honest with you, I think I’m falling for him.”

Shiro smirked. “Really? I had no idea.”

“Shut up,” Lance blushed. “Don’t say anything to Keith. I don’t want to make things awkward between us again... So, how was your weekend with Adam?”

“It was nice to get away with him for a couple days,” Shiro responded with a soft smile. “I needed a break from school and being on campus.”

“And me,” Lance joked.

“It actually had nothing to do with you,” Shiro laughed. “But yes, that was a perk…I want to marry Adam.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Lance teased.

“I’m going to propose to him on Halloween,” Shiro said smirking at Lance’s expression. 

Lance’s jaw dropped. “What? Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I’ve been looking at rings too. I’ve narrowed down my choices to two. Do you want to see them?”

“Obviously yes,” Lance said moving to sit beside Shiro who showed him two images saved on his phone. “They’re both gorgeous…You know Adam will like either one.”

“I know,” Shiro sighed happily. “He’s not hard to please, but I would like to get him the perfect one.” 

“They’re both pretty great,” Lance said feeling a little jealous. 

“I think so too.” Before Shiro could say anything else, there was a knock on his door. “Don’t tell anyone about this. We’ll talk more later.”

“Don’t worry. I can keep a secret,” Lance said, leaving the room so Shiro could help a resident who had an issue. 

Lance went to his room to knock some homework out of the way, but had a hard time doing so because all he could think about was how Shiro was going to propose to Adam. Although he was happy for them, he couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever find his person, though he didn’t know why it mattered because he was only 18, so he had plenty of time. Keith’s face popped up in his mind which caused him to scowl. 

“EARTH TO LANCE,” Keith yelled crossing his arms. Lance blinked at his roommate. When had Keith gotten back to their room?

“Sorry. What,” Lance asked Keith with an embarrased blush.

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes. Is your homework really that interesting,’ Keith asked with a laugh. 

Lance felt himself blushing. “No. I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Want to talk about it,” Keith asked softly.

Lance shook his head. “No. How is your paper coming along?”

“Didn’t get much done but I did find some useful research. I came back to see if you wanted to have dinner together… We don’t have to because I know that we spent the entire weekend together, but I thought I’d ask anyway,” Keith said, avoiding Lance’s eyes as a blush spread across his cheeks.

Lance smiled. “I’d love to have dinner with you.” Lance slammed his book shut and walked with Keith to the cafeteria. Dinner was a silent affair with both guys unknowingly deep in thought about the other. 

When they were finished eating, Lance told Keith he would meet him back at the room because he wanted to go for a walk to clear his head before hitting the books again. When he got back to the room, Keith realized he had had left his key in the dorm when they left because he assumed they would come back together. He cursed before going to knock on Shiro’s door. Lance obviously needed some space and he wasn’t going to bother him. 

“Hi,” Keith said awkwardly as Shiro opened the door. Shiro was surprised to see Keith standing there. 

“Keith. Hey, come in,” Shiro said, allowing Lance’s roommate to enter before closing the door. Keith stood awkwardly in the hallway, as who he presumed was Shiro’s boyfriend looked at him curiously from Shiro’s bed. “Do you need anything? Is Lance driving you crazy?”

Keith let out a small laugh. “No actually. We had a great weekend together and I’m glad we’re friends now. I came here because I left my key in my room when Lance and I went to dinner. I thought we would go back to the room together but he needed to go for a walk and so I am locked out of my room.” Keith’s face was as red as his jacket.

Shiro gave him a sympathetic smile. “It’s alright. It happens…Oh this is Adam by the way.”

“Hey Keith,” Adam said warmly.

“Hey. It’s nice to meet you…I’m sorry I interrupted your evening. I could have gone to another RA, but…”

“No, you’re not a bother,” Shiro promised truthfully. “I can go get the key to let you in.” 

“You know, I don’t mind sitting outside and waiting for Lance to return,” Keith said as his blush deepened.

“This is my job,” Shiro said smiling warmly at Keith. “You can wait here while I go get the key if you want.” Keith nodded as he was left alone with Adam.

“So how do you like being in college so far,” Adam asked awkwardly, breaking the silence. 

Keith smiled softly. “I love it... I came here with the mindset of ‘I don’t need or want friends’ but I’m glad I’m letting go of that mindset because Lance has been an amazing friend and I’ve made a few acquaintances in my classes. I feel happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

“That’s great,” Adam told him, watching as Keith took a look around Shiro’s room. It was much bigger than his and Lance’s. 

A picture of Shiro kissing Adam caught Keith’s eye. “How long have you been together?”

“It will be three years this Halloween,” Adam replied with a soft smile. “That picture is from last Halloween-our two year anniversary.” 

Keith looked at him eyebrow raised. “How did the two of you decide Halloween was the best time to get together?”

Adam chuckled and told Keith the story of how he and Shiro got together. “I don’t regret missing that Halloween party.” 

Keith laughed. “I bet…The two of you look really happy together.” 

“Takashi does make me a little bit happy,” Adam joked, causing Keith to laugh.

“Lance always speaks highly of him.”

“It’s impossible not to speak highly of him. He’s one of the best guys that I know,” Adam told him truthfully.

Keith smiled as he looked at all the pictures of Shiro and Adam together. “I hope I can find someone who makes me as happy as the two of you make each other.”

Before Adam could respond, Shiro walked in, happy to see Keith and Adam smiling. “What did I miss?”

“I was just telling him that you’re one of the most annoying guys I’ve ever met,” Adam teased as Shiro walked over to the bed to sit beside him.

“Funny,” Shiro laughed as Adam kissed his cheek. 

“He was telling me about your relationship. I think the two of you look cute together,” Keith said looking back at the pictures on Shiro’s desk. 

Shiro smiled softly at his lover. “He’s alright.” 

Keith smiled. “Lance told me that you were the president of the LGBT club on campus.” 

“I am. You’re more than welcome to come to any of the meetings if you feel comfortable doing so,” Shiro told him warmly. “The more the merrier.” 

“Lance has invited me and I have thought about going this week, but I don’t know. I would like to but…”

“You’re afraid,” Shiro asked.

“A little even though I’m gay,” Keith confessed because he felt comfortable enough to. “I was the only out gay kid where I’m from and I was shunned for it. I pretty much spent all of high school by myself. I wanted to get away so badly that I came to another state to go to school but even doing so, those feelings of isolation and judgment stayed with me.”

“That’s why you didn’t want to be friends with Lance or anyone,” Shiro said, finally understanding Keith a bit better.

Keith’s cheeks went slightly pink. “Yeah. I’m glad that I changed my mind on that. I really like Lance.”

“He can be a bit of a goofball, but he’s a great guy and a great friend to have,” Shiro told Keith who smiled. 

“Yeah, he’s been really great…I might let him drag me out to the meeting Thursday night,” Keith told him as Shiro told him he was welcome to get comfortable anywhere. Keith sat down in the nearest chair and spent the next couple of hours talking and getting to know Shiro and Adam better. Who knew accidently getting locked out of a room could lead to a great time with new people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait time. I did mean to update this before now but life got in the way.


End file.
